No Quarter 'Verse-April
by WinJennster
Summary: The place was huge and cavernous, shelves and racks as far as the eye could see. "What is this place, Dean?" "This, Cas," Dean said, that genuine smile lighting up his face again, "Is the answer to all of our problems." (end!verse)


"Wake up! Wake up, ya goddamn junkie. C'mon!"

Someone was shoving him, hard, and he wanted to sleep. Why wasn't he being allowed to sleep?

Then there were kisses. The shoving went away and a long string of wet kisses were being pressed against the knobby length of his spine.

The voice had turned softer, cajoling, "Get up, sweetheart. Open those baby blues. C'mon now." Fingers slid up his back, following the kisses.

Cas's stomach fluttered.

_Dean._

The affectionate nature of the touches and his soft words knocked him off balance, as he rolled onto his back in his bed, stretching his arms over his head.

Dean was perched above him, a rare, genuine smile on his still-so-handsome face, green eyes bright and twinkling.

"Good morning, sunshine. Starting to think you were gonna sleep all day. Gotta get up. Something awesome has happened."

Cas blinked, as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "What's happene- mmf!"

Dean hooked his hand behind Cas's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Cas let his body melt into Dean's, hands slipping around his waist.

He didn't know what was happening, or why Dean was being so unabashedly affectionate and sweet, but he'd take what he could get. Cas had never had Dean like this; unfettered and downright loving, and he'd take what he could get.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," he murmured, when they separated. He cupped Dean's chin in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I like it. You seem...happy."

"I am happy. We've found something, Cas, it's amazing. I need you to get dressed, so I can take you to see it. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Of course, Dean."

"Awesome," Dean whispered, dragging Cas closer. "Although, it would be a waste of all of this nakedness to slap clothes on, wouldn't it?" He pulled Cas into his lap, running the rough pad of his thumb over Cas's bottom lip. Cas settled on his lap, moving his arms from Dean's waist to wrap lazily around his shoulders.

"What are you up to, hmm?" He hummed in Dean's ear.

Dean ran his fingers over Cas's mouth. "Open up," he purred, sliding them inside when Cas complied. "Suck 'em, baby, get my fingers good and wet."

Cas sucked hard on the three fingers in his mouth, tongue flicking between each digit, savoring the taste of Dean, that slightly salty flavor bursting across his tongue.

Dean's other hand was wandering, drifting down to gently cup Cas, fingers petting along the flaccid softness of his dick.

"That's it. C'mon, get 'em wet, gotta get 'em wet."

Cas smiled around the fingers in his mouth, watching fire build in Dean's eyes. His own hands drifted away from Dean's shoulders, pushing the olive coat off of him. Dean pulled his fingers from Cas's mouth, letting the coat slide off him and onto the floor.

He raised his arms so Cas could pull his stained henley off as well. Dean shoved him back onto the bed.

"I thought we needed to go?"

"Can wait," Dean smiled, "Half an hour won't change anything." His wet fingers found Cas's hole, and one slid gently inside. He kissed Cas, swallowing the groan that slipped out. "Gonna make you feel so good, Cas. Not gonna need anything but me today."

Cas's head was spinning. He needed more details. He needed to know what had gotten into this man, what had made him so cheerful, he had to know, but Dean was trailing his lips down Cas's torso, as a second finger slid inside his body. "Dean -"

Then those plush pink lips found his rapidly filling cock, and anything Cas wanted to ask the man slipped right out of his head.

* * *

An hour later, Dean led a fully sober and pleasantly sore Cas out to his Jeep, grinning as he held the passenger door open. "Wait 'til you see this Cas. It's amazing, and it's going to solve so many problems for us. I'm really just blown away that we found it before the Croats did."

"Found what?" Cas asked. "Whatever it is, it must be good. I have seen you this cheerful since…" Cas trailed off, not missing the flicker across Dean's face as he climbed in on the driver's side.

"It's good," Dean said, plastering his smile back on. "It's awesome. Trust me."

Dean fired up the Jeep, turning it around and putting it on the main road out of the camp. As they passed all the other cabins on their way out of camp, Cas noticed there weren't many people around, and that most of the vehicles were gone as well.

"Where is everyone?"

"Already there. Just left behind a guard here. Sit back and chill," Dean said, waving to the men who opened the gate for them, "It's kind of a long ride."

"Ok."

Cas leaned back against the seat, staring out the window as they left the camp behind.

The day was warm, for April, bright and sunny. It seemed to match the unusual mood of the man beside him. There was no music, since radio waves had long since become a thing of the past, and the Jeep's CD player wouldn't have worked even if Dean had a CD to shove in it, but the other man sang along to the tune in his head, something about _goin' to Rosedale, take my rider by my side_.

Cas assumed it was Led Zeppelin.

The ride was long, about forty-five minutes across old fractured and blistered blacktop. Dean held his hand across the seat for much of it.

He was so happy, his joy was radiating off of him, catching Cas in the warm glow. Whatever they had found, it had to be incredible.

Dean turned off the blacktop, pulling into a large parking lot, overgrown with weeds in most places. There was a very large building, painted grey with blue trim. All of the signage was long gone, but Cas could see where it had once been.

Dean pulled the Jeep up to a large, rusty garage door, honking four times- 2 short, 2 long - and the door was rolled slowly up, a ferocious creaking noise accompanying the slow movement. When it was open far enough to accommodate the Jeep, Dean drove inside.

It was dim inside, but not dark, sunlight streaming through skylights in the roof. There was shelf after soaring shelf of goods, and not far from where they were parked, along with all of the other vehicles the camp owned, Chuck was standing on a large table, clipboard in hand, pointing to various people and giving them assignments.

The place was huge and cavernous, shelves and racks as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place, Dean?"

"This, Cas," Dean said, that genuine smile lighting up his face again, "Is the answer to all of our problems."


End file.
